Big Time Baby Worries
by ForeverInYourArms
Summary: JoxKendall future fic. Jo begins to panic and question her abilites of being a mother. Luckily Kendall's there to give her the support she needs. Total KendallxJo fluff. Twoshot.
1. Chapter One

**So after reading pretty much every single KendallxJo stories on this site, this little idea popped into my head. For right now it's just going to stay a one shot - a random one at that - unless I find some strange inspiration to change it into a full-length story. **

**The plot's pretty random, but I thought it'd be cute, so I wrote it. Don't judge please, this is my first story on here. **

* * *

It was a quiet, cold night in the middle of December in LA. The air was still and so peaceful that no one should have been awake. And yet here Jo was, wide awake and staring out her bedroom window which was across from her side of the bed. She hadn't been able to sleep at all and as the clock on her husbands nightstand indicated, it was close to three in the morning and she had not an ounce of sleep. As she stared out into the night wide awake, she began to think that one of the side effects of pregnancy was insomnia. Sure, morning sickness, moodiness, strange cravings, they were all well known symptoms, but insomnia? Where was _that _in all of the pregnancy books her Mom mailed her? How long would this last? Would she ever sleep again?

The more she thought about it, the more stressed out over the fact that she was pregnant she became. That's right, Joanna 'Jo' McGovern Knight was pregnant with her husband of nearly four years, Kendall Knight. When she first discovered this, she was ecstatic, as was Kendall. But after reading some of the books her mother gave her and after spending a little _too _much time on the internet and listening to Logan give her the statistics for something to go wrong with the pregnancy, Jo was now a nervous wreck about it. It wasn't even that she was afraid of something going wrong, but rather she was afraid of _herself _doing something wrong. Would be able to provide for this child? Would she be an good mother? Was LA the right place to be raising a child? She at first hoped that Kendall would feel the same and give her some strange form of comfort, but as always, Kendall was calm and collected about it and pretty much never stopped talking about Jo and the baby and how far along she was to everyone and anyone.

_How can he be so confident about this, and yet I'm petrified?_ Jo asked herself as she gazed intently out of her window. She rolled over and looked at her husband's back as he slept peacefully; his back gently expanding with every inhale and exhale. Jo laughed at how _only _her husband would still be sleeping shirtless in the middle of December. According to him though, California winters were like a spring day compared to the winters in Minnesota. Jo didn't believe him until last Christmas when they spent the holiday with his family, when she had to trug through four feet of snow just to get to the house.

She thought about how much her heart melted when she saw Kendall playing with his younger cousins and how happy he looked.

_Of course he's not worried about having a baby. He's been wanting to be a father for the longest time. We used to talk about starting a family a long time ago. I'm surprised he didn't lose interest in being a father. _

Worry set in again when Jo began to worry about Kendall doing just that; losing interest in having a family. Suddenly, all the worries she had just gone through in her mind piled up on her and made her feel like someone was sitting on her chest. After taking a deep breath, she placed her hand gingerly on Kendall's shoulder, shoving it back and forth.  
"Kendall." she whispered in the still darkness. Kendall groaned and turned over, his hair disoriented with bedhead.

"Hm?" hummed Kendall, his eyes still droopy from sleep. After adjusting to being awake, Kendall noticed that his wife didn't look like she was just sleeping – or sleeping at all for that matter – and that she looked worried about something. His heart instantly began to beat a little faster with panic, "Are you alright? Is everything okay?" he asked lowly and with concern as his hand went out to Jo's abdomen, which was just gently rounding into a baby bump. Jo smiled for a minute at Kendall's warm touch.

"I'm fine...Well, I'm fine in that department at least."

Kendall's left eyebrow rose on his forehead as he looked at his wife, puzzled by her words, "Elaborate, please?" he asked with a smirk, but after seeing his wife's somber expression, the smirk was nowhere to be found on Kendall's face.

"I'm worried about the baby."

"Babe, we were just at the doctors yesterday. Everything's perfect." said Kendall with a smile, his hand starting to roam on Jo's stomach, feeling the tiny baby bump under his palm.

"Not in that way I mean...what if I'm not...good?" asked Jo, biting her lip after stating it. Kendall's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Not good? Like, not a good mother?" he asked softly. Jo nodded as she felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She wasn't much of crier, but the insecurity of being a failure of a mother absolutely frightened her to the point of tears. Seeing his wife fight back tears made Kendall feel the need to just take her into his arms and hold her until he figured out how to fix the situation, then fix it so that she would never cry over it again.

"Jo." he said softly as he put his hand on her face, rubbing her cheek bone soothingly. Even though he meant well, this affectionate gesture only made Jo want to cry that much more, "Jo, you shouldn't even _think _about worrying about that." he continued sincerely. Carlos – who had already been down this road with his wife – told him that he should compliment Jo on everything, even if it's not true. But Kendall didn't even have to pretend with this; he was being as honest as possible with Jo.

"Why not? I didn't grow up around kids like you did and I have _zero _experience and you do and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did this turn into a comparison between you and I?" asked Kendall, his voice getting a little firmer.  
Jo replied sheepishly, "Well..you just seem so confident and so prepared and so calm about this and I feel like I'm going to be a screw up at parenting and you're just gonna be perfect at it while I just mess up the baby's life forever because of my mistakes. I'm petrified, Kendall." confessed Jo. She wanted to kick herself when she realized how _utterly sappy _and melodrama that sounded. She expected Kendall to tell her that she was being ridiculous and to just go back to sleep, but she was pleasantly surprised when smiled and opened his arms to her.

"Come here." he said with his adorable smile as he patted the spot directly next to him on their bed. Jo scooted over and pressed her self completely against her husband, her belly pressed against his. She rested her head on his pillow and was eye level with him. When she looked up, she saw he was staring intently at her with his beautiful green eyes.

_Please let this baby have his eyes and not mine_.

"Jo," said Kendall softly, making shivers go up and down her spine. She was convinced that was trying to make her have an asthma attack when he wrapped both arms around her expanding waist and somehow found a way to pull her in closer to him, "First off, there's no way possible for this baby to ended up messed up or for his or her life to be ruined, because they're going to have _you _as their mother." Kendall kissed her nose and pressed his forehead to hers as her big brown eyes welled with tears.

He continued,"And yes, we're going to make some mistakes with this baby along the way, but it's _normal_. No one is a perfect parent, especially with their first baby. But it's a learning process. We're going to mess up and make some mistakes, but when we do, we'll know what not to do the next time. Trial by error, babe."

"I wish I was as relaxed about this as you." said Jo as she put her hand on her husbands face, her fingers playing with a stray lock of his hair that was by his ear.

"Jo, I'm scared too, please don't think that I'm not and that you're alone in this." he whispered. Jo stopped playing with his hair and looked into his eyes and so the sincerity in them. He was afraid, just like her.

"So what do we do?" asked Jo.

"Take everything one step at a time. We're a team, right? We're in this together for the long haul." he said with a laugh as he kissed his wife's cheek, nose, forehead, then finally her lips as she giggled. Jo turned like she was going to go back to her side of the bed, but Kendall tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her lips again. Even though she enjoyed it, she pulled away.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere tonight, huh?"

Kendall shook his head no and kissed his wife's forehead again. Kendall was the first to fall asleep, but Jo just stayed up a little bit longer and looked at her husband admiringly.

"I love you, Kendall." she whispered as she rested her head down under Kendall's chin. Right before she finally dozed off into slumber, she head Kendall whisper back,

"I love you too, Jo. More than you know."

* * *

**So sappy? Yes. Adorable? In my opinion, absolutely. I don't know why but I always pictured what kind of parents the BTR boys would be... I don't know I have weird thoughts sometimes...**

**R&R!**

**-foreverinyourarms**


	2. Chapter Two

**Sadly, I do not own Big Time Rush, Beauty and the Beast, or Lady and the Tramp (The latter two will make more sense once you read this chapter.)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The night was warm in Los Angeles and all seemed quiet in the Knight household and for the first time in the four weeks that their daughter Chelsea had been home, Jo and Kendall were actually sleeping for more than two hours at a time. They were just about to enter their seventh hour of solid sleep when a shrill cry filled their bedroom through the baby monitor. Since the monitor was on his nightstand, the cry woke Kendall up first. With a groan, he rubbed his eyes and focused them on the alarm clock next to the baby monitor.

"Four fifteen... Welp, looks like seven hours is the new record." said Kendall aloud to himself as he removed himself from his bed, careful not to wake his sleeping wife next to him. He had to admit, he felt pretty bad for Jo; she had willingly gotten up with their daughter more times than he had, had less sleep time than him, and was having a hard time getting used to breast feeding. In short, Kendall was more than willing to wake up in the wee hours of the morning just so his wife could have a little more time to sleep. When Kendall got to the room down the hall, he had to brace himself. Even though he loved his daughter to death, when she was crying _that _loud at any time of the day, it wasn't a fun thing to face; yet alone crying at four fifteen in the morning. Turning the door handle, Kendall entered his daughters room, which was painted a light shade of pink with white and brown furniture. He began to remember how he, Carlos, Logan and James painted and construction the entire room themselves as a surprise for Jo after she had given birth to their daughter, but his flashback was cut short by another wail from said daughter.

Running his fingers through his messy blonde hair, Kendall approached his daughters crib – the one he and Carlos built and painted – and looked down at his tiny daughter. Jo had gone into labor three weeks premature, so Chelsea was a tiny baby in general, but she was adorable. The only problem was, at four in the morning, even a beautiful baby girl like Chelsea wasn't too nice to look at as she turned red from crying, making her blonde hair look white in comparison.

"Shh, it's alright Chelly, it's okay." cooed Kendall as he picked up his five-week-old daughter and laid her against his chest; her head resting on his shoulder. She continued to cry, so he began to rock back and forth while running his hand down her back; he still couldn't get over the fact that the width of his daughters back was the size of his palm alone. Softly, he began to hum a song to his daughter, and soon, her crying stopped and became a tiny whimper. He did a quick check in her diaper and saw that she was still clean, which made him give a sigh of relief. Looking around the room, he walked over the rocking chair his mother had bought them and sat down, gently rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and switching Chelsea to the cradling position. Without even thinking, Kendall automatically began to hum the theme song to _Beauty and the Beast_, not even caring that he wasn't quiet sure of all the words. Chelsea's beautiful green eyes looked up at her father with curiosity as her whimpering slowed down and her breathing slowly became normal again. Kendall couldn't help but smile down at his daughter as he hummed, even though she was the spitting image of his wife, no one could deny the two traits she had of him; his strong chin and his eyes.

It was still strange for Kendall to believe that the little baby he was holding in his arms was his. True, it had been five weeks since her rather scary birth, but every time he looked down at his daughter, it was like he was looking at her for the first time all over again. Although, nothing could compare to the first time Kendall actually saw Chelsea. Since she went in to labor three weeks ahead of schedule, Jo was rushed into an emergency c-section, which made Kendall a nervous wreck. Even though he couldn't stand the sight of blood, he was a trooper as he reported everything they were doing to his wife, who laid scared to death on the operating table; the blue cloth blocking her view of what was going on.

When the doctor exclaimed, 'It's a girl!', Kendall was filled with a strange combination of surprise and delight. He and Jo wanted it to be surprise and even though he wanted a boy, he was over the moon about having a daughter. And when the doctor picked the baby up and let Kendall and Jo see her, he couldn't help the tears that were streaming down his face. She was so tiny, and yet she was _incredibly _loud.

"Well, your lung capacity certainly hasn't changed much, Chelly." laughed Kendall, looking back down at his daughter. She looked up at him and to Kendall's shock and amazement, a small, gummy smile came across his daughter's face.

"Hm, so you also have my sense of humor? That's a good thing to have, you know." smiled Kendall, gently running his finger down his daughter's soft, chubby cheek. Kendall felt his heart melt once more when Chelsea took his finger in her tight grip and held it, her eyes still looking up at him in awe. Remembering the first time he felt his daughter hold his finger in her tiny hand, Kendall felt a rush of emotion. For the first week of her life outside of the womb, Chelsea had to be in the NICU so that she could be safe from getting sick and to get stronger. When Kendall went down to see her, he put his hand through the tiny whole in her incubator, and as if she knew who he was, she reached out for his finger and took it into her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"You've always been tough, just like your mommy." smiled Kendall, "Let's just hope that on your first date, you don't continually body slam the boy until he's seeing stars..." Kendall paused for a moment, then looked back down at his daughter, "On second thought, show him _no mercy_." laughed Kendall, making a silly face that made Chelsea smile again. Once settling back into a gentle rocking rhythm, Kendall began to sing to his daughter again. And once more, a Disney song popped into his head. You really couldn't blame him, since Jo's mother _insisted _that they should play the Disney lullaby CD while trying to put Chelsea down for a nap or for bed.

_'Hey, I'm a singer, I can probably put my daughter to ease and to sleep much faster than that CD can._' thought Kendall as he looked down at his wide-eyed daughter. Softly, he began to hum the song _Belle Notte _from the film _Lady and the Tramp_. Ever since Jo first played that CD, that song was always the one stuck in Kendall's head.

By the time he reached the second verse, Chelsea's eyelids – which had extremely long eyelashes – began to droop down and her breathing became rhythmic and calm. With great skill, Kendall rose from the rocking chair and continued to sing to his daughter, while gently laying her in her crib. She stirred at first and Kendall froze in fear of another shrill cry coming from his daughter's powerful lungs, but alas, the little beauty had begun to drift to a sound sleep. Even though she was already asleep, Kendall couldn't help but look down at his daughter in awe. At one point, he laughed at Carlos for 'turning into a softy' after his daughter with his wife Adriana – who they named Marisol – was born. But now as he looked down at his beautiful little girl who was sleeping soundly, he completely understood what got Carlos to become wrapped around his daughter's finger. He didn't know what it was, but when the doctor revealed that it was a girl, something just clicked inside of him – the 'emotional switch' is what Carlos had coined it. But whatever it was, Kendall suddenly didn't mind too much that the majority of the toys, clothes, and décor in his home was pink. He didn't mind too much that now his dream of seeing his son playing hockey would have to change to... well, whatever the heck his daughter wanted to do.

"I don't know what the heck you did to make me change, Chelly," whispered Kendall softly to his sleeping daughter, "But what I do know is that now that you're here, I can't even begin to comprehend how I got on before you. I know you're too little to really understand this, but I love you, very, very, _very _much. And your mommy does too. Speaking of her, she's having a hard time getting used to breast feeding you. Yes, I know you're not doing it on purpose, but you think you might wanna help her out a little bit? You know, make it easier for her? She's done a lot for you – _way _more than I have, so it's only fair right? An even trade off, if yo will. Hey, if you do, I promise that when you're old enough, I'll take you to your first hockey game."

Kendall had a good laugh at himself after saying all of that. He would've considered that he might have been losing his mind had he not remembered how early in the morning it was. He leaned over the side of the crib and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead, then after giving the room one last good look over, he gently closed the door, his fingers gently running over the plush letters hanging on his daughter's door that said 'Chelsea Rose'. With a yawn, he returned to his bedroom and after looking admiringly down at his sleeping wife, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, brushing the lose strands of blonde hair away from her face. He wasn't sure if he could ever explain the love he felt for the woman next to him. She had given birth to his _child, _the type of love he was feeling for her was too far beyond words.

With a content smile, Kendall whispered, 'I love you, Jo.', then laid down on his side and drifted to sleep.

Little did he know that Jo was wide awake and had heard everything that Kendall was saying to their daughter through the monitor on her husband's nightstand.

_'How in the world did I get so lucky to have someone like him?' _thought Jo as she blinked back tears. What made the moment even sweeter was the fact that as far as Kendall knew, Jo was fast asleep and the conversation he was having with their daughter was private. Rolling over, Jo snuggled up against her husband's back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you too, Kendall." she whispered into the fabric of his t-shirt as she drifted off to sleep as well. Sure, this point of raising Chelsea was pretty rough for the two of them, but knowing the support that her and her husband had for one another made everything a little more easier for them to handle. Jo sighed contently as she subbed her cheek into Kendall's back. Even in the moments that Jo doubted herself and her abilities as a mother, Kendall was there for her and was cheering her on, just like he had always promised he would. And as she listened to the steady breathing of her daughter's breath through the baby monitor, she realized that Kendall had made good on the promise he had made months before while she was pregnant with Chelsea. No matter what, they were in this together for the long haul.

* * *

**tadahhhh :) I hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R!**

**-ForeverInYourArms**


End file.
